sexual endeavors
by justsmut
Summary: Literally nothing but steamy lemons. Don’t like? Don’t read. Percy x everybody, Annabeth x everybody —everybody x everybody.


note: I'm writing this on mobile after s string of bad decisions. also, in true Greek fashion, no one is in an exclusive relationship and everyone loves sex. keep that in mind as you encounter this wild rides of everyone sleeping with everyone. i, uh, don't own these characters; and also, everyone lives. 

It was a fairly ordinary day at Camp Halfblood. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, the demigods were lusting after each other, the nymphs and dryads were playing. Percy woke up and, as per usual, went down to the lake for his morning swim; at the time of day he usually went, the lake was deserted, empty save for the ladies who lived in it —but they were usually asleep at that time.

Once he had made the trek down to the lake, he took off his shirt (revealing a toned upper body to match his strikingly handsome face), chucked off his shoes, and stepped into the lake. Reveling in the cool feel of the water, as well as the power that surged through him because of it, Percy breathed in deeply before taking a few purposeful steps forward and then diving in to the depths.

Once underwater, he swam a few laps, and was just getting warmed up when he felt the presence of a nymph, watching him —though not unwelcome, this was rare; usually, they'd be asleep. He turned to greet her and his mouth dropped when, to his surprise, he found her to be completely nude.

Her body was tinged a light blue, her tits huge and the nipples waiting to be pinched; her pussy greeted him openly, beckoning. Percy felt his cock stiffen, but did his best to remain polite. "Hello," he said, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to intrude-"

The nymph giggled, swimming a little closer as she did so; her long green hair fell over her boobs, accentuating each time they bounced... which was quite often. "Ah, but this is _your_ domain," the nymph pointed out, "you never intrude."

"-still-"

The nymph grew closer, and gave him a slow once over before she slower brought a finger to her mouth; the other hand drifted down to her pussy, where she began to rub her clit in soft circles, inadvertently pressing her succulent titties together as she did so. Her eyes drifted back down to Percy's bulging cock: "you look like you're in need of assistance."

Percy fought back a moan. The nymph finally reached him, and she took her hand from her pussy, only to grab his and place it on her tits. Both her hands pulled down his swim trunks and his cock popped out, 9 inches long and ready to fuck.

After that, it was primal.

She swam until she was level with his stick and then sucked, swirled, pumped, kissed, and massaged, until Percy moaned so loud it probably awoke all the other nymphs. He took his dick from her mouth and picked her up, relishing in the squeal she released, as well as how much her boobs shakes at the movement. He impaled his cock in her sweet pussy, and she screamed in pleasure. "Oh, fuck yeah," the nymph cried, "fuck me baby, fuck me good."

"Beg, you sexy whore," Percy growled, playing with her clit as she clung for dear life; he pulled out slowly and then thrust in even slower.

The nymph shuddered, close to her climax, and Percy expertly rubbed her clit even more as she finally begged. "Fuck me, Percy, fuck me with that sweet cock of yours until I can't see or swim straight oh my gods fuck me so good, fuck me til I can't breathe, play with my titties make me your slut, fuck me good -AH!" Percy thrust into her, fast and insistant, flesh slapping against flesh, still rubbing her clit. The nymph cried out in pleasure, pressing her huge titties against Percy, and he buried his face in them, licking and nipping at them.

"Fuck, fuck fuck," Percy groaned, "I'm gonna come-" he pulled out, turned himself around, and sat on her face; she greedily took his cock in her mouth, choking until she found the right position. He bent forward and licked at her vagina. He felt the nymph buckle underneath him, Percy felt her cry in ecstasy, reaching her orgasm, her whole body shaking, huge tits squished against Percy's body.

The feel of her body against his, the feel of her mouth toying with his cock, sent Percy over the edge. He came, blowing his load into the busty nymph's mouth, and when he pulled out she was licking his cum, lifting a tittle to lick the cum that had fallen on it. "Fuck," she said, "thank you —I hope you bless me with your magic cock again sometime."

Winking, Percy pulled his swim trunks back on and said, "likewise." He swam upwards, to the shore, and the last thing he saw before breaking the surface was the sea nymph's tits, shaking as she reached down to play with her clit.

note: let me know in the reviews what you wanna see! I'm up for literally almost anything —Percy with anybody, Annabeth with anybody, Piper with anybody, etc etc. Review and lemme know, thanks!


End file.
